Trapped In Confusion
by TheDevilsGrandchild
Summary: Astria has been hiding from some beings who wish her harm. When she ends up finding Rose and Lissa on the run, she also ends up being taken back with them. What happens when she finds out Christian is there? Will they bloom? Or crumble to the ground?
1. chapter 1

**Chapter One.**

I were bored.

Extremely bored. Rose and Lissa were asleep, and it were three in the morning and there were nothing to do. I got tired of reading ages ago.

Then I heard Lissa start screaming and when I ran into the room she were thrashing around as Rose were shaking her and telling her to wake. Both were soaked with sweat and Rose's eyes were filled with aged pain as Lissa whimpered.

"Andre."

My eyes looked away from them and to the floor as she moaned her brothers name. I thought she had stopped dreaming about that...

"It's okay. Everything's okay." I heard Rose tell Liss. I walked out of the room and into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of apple juice from the fridge before moving into the living room and sitting on chair next to Jeremy. He were one of our housemates at the moment, until we had to move again. He were frowning.

"What's up, Jerbear?" I smiled.

"Nothing much, Ree. Just confused with the Calculus I have to study." He replied, laughing awkwardly. I tilted my head to the side slightly and raised an eyebrow.

"So... You need help?" I asked slowly.

Jeremy shook his head and gave me a grin.

"Nah, I'll be fine."

I saw Lissa go into the kitchen and my smile slipped off of my face. She had fed off of Rose again. Her mind were filled with guilty thoughts.

I tuned in again and just closed my eyes.

 _I shouldn't have done that. She needs to rest. It's my fault she's feeling out of it..._

"Lissa, stop blaming yourself. It's not gonna help the situation." I called out. Jer looked at me but didn't comment, he was used to it by now.

My phone vibrated from within my black ripped jeans pocket and I stuck my tongue out at Jer as he wouldn't stop poking me.

 ** _Hey, Astria. You okay? -Christian._**

 ** _Hey, Cree. I'm fine, started hiding with two girls who are on the run. They seem okay, I guess. You? -Astria._**

 ** _Things back here are the same as usual, boring. And you said you're with two girls who are on the run? Two girls ran away from here awhile ago. Head is still looking for them. -Christian._**

 ** _Yikes. Well, keep an eye out. I plan on visiting. -Astria._**

 ** _Yes! Finally! Get a move on, gorgeous! -Christian._**

 ** _Okay. Okay. Calm down. -Astria._**

 ** _-_- -Christian._**

 ** _Cree, I gotta go. I'll message soon. Love ya, Fratello. -Astria._**

 ** _See ya, Ria. -Christian._**

As I slipped my phone back into my pocket, Rose ran into the room, obviously in a rush.

"You shouldn't be up." Lissa told her.

"We have to go. Now." Rose demanded, ignoring Lissa's words.

Her eyes widened and a look of realisation crossed her face.

"Are you... Really? Are you sure?"

Rose nodded and I watched with a sad expression.

"What's wrong, Ree? Are you alright?" Jeremy asked me, frowning in concern and confusion.

"I'm afraid our time together has to end here, Jerbear. But you have my number. Message me. Goodbye, my friend." I told him, before leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. His cheeks flushed pink and I heard Rose tell Lissa to get his keys behind me.

"Jer, I know I'm leaving, but I have no form of transport... Please may I borrow your car?" I asked. Jeremy nodded, pulling his keys from his pocket and placing them in my hand. He pulled me into a hug, our last hug.

"Take care, Astria. And my car is parked down the street, at the corner by Brown. I won't tell anyone, I promise."

I pulled back, smiling sadly. Lissa grabbed the keys and Rose grabbed my arm, pulling me out of the building.

Rose kept on stumbling, she seemed to still be dizzy from the bite. I kept an eye out as Liss caught hold of Rose, I could feel and see the anxiety flowing into Rose's already stressed mind from Liss, and I tried to place a barrier so it didn't affect her as much.

"Rose... What are we going to do if they catch us?" I heard Liss ask behind me.

"They won't. I won't let them." Rose told her confidently. I rolled my eyes, _she wouldn't be able to hold off a bunny at this point, never mind whoever they're running from._

"But if they've found us-"

"They found us before. They didn't catch us then. We'll just drive over to the train station and go to L.A. They'll lose the trail."

 _This just keeps getting better and better. Looks like I'm playing guardian again._

"Just a question, how long have you been running?" I asked.

"Um... Around two years? Yeah. Two years." Lissa answered, her voice wavering slightly.

I heard footsteps from somewhere around, I couldn't figure out where from.

"Guys, slight problem. More than one person is following us..." I whispered back to them. Rose grimaced.

 _We have two more blocks to go,_ I heard Rose think. I nodded.

"We've got to run for it." Rose said, catching hold of Lissa's arm.

"Rosie, no offence but you can't exactly walk properly at the moment, nevermind run." I told her.

"Run." She hissed.

We all sprinted forward, Lissa shooting worried glances at Rose while I kept my around her to keep her steady. We could just make out Jeremy's car ahead of us as the footsteps got louder.

Around ten feet from the car, a man stepped in front of us. We skidded to stop and Rose grabbed Lissa's arm weakly to stop her moving forward.

 _It's him._ Rose thought.

I eyed him carefully, figuring out how much of a challenge he would be.

He were definitely older, but probably only mid-twenties. He had shoulder length brown hair that were tied back into a short ponytail and dark brown eyes. Probably about 6'6 or 6'7.

I could tell more people had closed in around us, I could sense them way before Lissa and Rose. What shocked me was that all of them were guardians. Every, single, one of them.

Rose started acting on instinct, and I could feel and see the panic around her. She pushed Lissa behind her, hiding her from the person who seemed to be the leader.

"Leave her alone," Rose growled. "Don't touch her."

He held his hands out in a calming gesture but that seemed to irritate her even more. Then he took a step too close.

Rose attacked him and I pulled Lissa behind me as she were sent flying backwards.

 _Rose has no chance, she's weak from before and he is trained. She hasn't used them moves since we left._

I nodded at Lissa.

"I know."

I saw that the man had caught Rose but he were looking at her neck. Rose shook her hair out so it feel around her face and covered her neck.

As she braced herself to attack again, Lissa moved from behind me and grabbed her hand.

"Rose, don't." She said quietly.

I watched as Liss sent calming thoughts through the bond into Rosie's head, and the tension left her body.

The man stepped forward, sensing she had backed down, his face held a calmness I hadn't seen in a long time. He bowed, his attention on Liss.

"His name is Dimitri Belikov." I told her. The man looked at me, slightly frowning in confusion but made no comment.

"I've come to take you back to St. Vladimir's Academy, Princess." He told Liss. I whipped my head towards her.

"Wait a minute. Princess? As in, Princess Vasilisa Dragomir?" I asked her, frowning.

"Um... Surprise?..." She replied weakly.

I rolled my eyes.

"Damn, girl. You could have told me."

"Not the time, Astria." Rose hissed under her breath.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

After they'd taken us off to the airport and onto the Academy's private jet, Dimitri had taken one look at Rose and Lissa whispering to each other and had ordered for them to be separated.

"Don't let them talk to each other," He warned the guardians escorting them. "Five minutes together, and they'll come up with an escape plan."

I could feel and see Lissa's fear, and I could see that Rose felt it too. I could see Rose's concern flowing off of her in waves, like an ocean trying to fold back in on itself. I watched as Rosie's eyes glazed over and knew that she had been forced into Lissa's head again. I looked at what Rose were seeing and frowned as Dimitri leaned to pick something up, revealing six _molnija_ marks on the back of his neck.

I tuned out as Rose started fighting against it for control, this happened a lot more than you would think it did.

Nearing the end of the flight, I watched as Dimitri walked towards where Rose were sat and he traded places with the guardian beside her. I tuned into her mind and watched quietly.

"Were you really going to attack all of us?" He asked.

I/Rose didn't answer.

 _You can't stay silent forever, Rosie._

 _I know, I know. Now get out of my head._

"Doing that... Protecting her like that- it was very brave. Stupid, but still brave. Why did you even try it?" He asked.

 _Answer him, Rosemarie._

"Because I'm her guardian." I/Rose told him, looking him straight in the eyes before turning back towards the window.

I tuned out again as he walked away and watched as he passed me. _Not many of the guardians have taken serious notice of me yet, it's like they don't think I'm a threat_.

I laughed out loud slightly and waved away the weird look I got from the guard next to me.

We were escorted from the plane to the secondary campus, as we were walking into the main part of the upper school, I saw Rose break away from her guardian and run up to Dimitri.

I hated it here. There were so much space. Too much space. So much so that it would be too easy for an attack.

We seemed to be walking through the center of the commons, and it seemed that it were feeding time. I don't really know how any of this placed worked, and I were on edge in such an unfamiliar place.

As soon as we walked in, all conversation stopped and everyone looked at us. Rose looked at a few people with a lazy grin but Lissa just looked at the ground. I grabbed her hand comfortingly. Since we didn't seem to be moving at the moment, I looked around, focusing on the people around me.

 _Who is that?!_

 _Rose and Lissa are back?!_

 _We don't need another hot dhampire girl!_ _Where have they been?!_

I rolled my eyes, tuning out after the questions started repeating. I noticed that I were the only person in the room with the combination of curly fire red hair and yellow/red cat like eyes.

"Don't you have anything better to do then stare?" I asked them, raising an eyebrow and placing my hands upon my hips.

"Cause you're freaking me out with your creep ass staring."

Most of the people awkwardly looked away after I said that but I noticed a guy looking at Lissa with sad eyes while a small, doll girl glared at her. I glared back at the doll, stepping in front of Lissa while doing so.

We were escorted even further, into a room with a tall, slim woman with gray hair. Rose and Lissa were seated while I stood behind Lissa, Dimitri and another woman being the only ones who stayed, an old man sitting in the corner as well.

 _The grey head woman is Kirova. Just a warning._

I nodded to Rose slightly as she glanced my way, she got the message that I heard her thought. Dimitri frowned for a moment at this but looked away when I looked at him eye to eye.

"Vasilisa." The old man spoke. His voice were deep, gentle. It seemed that Rose had not noticed he were there as she seemed startled.

 _Victor Dashkov. Prince, Victor Dashkov._

I nodded slightly once again and watched as he rised from a corner chair with much effort. Lissa ran to him and threw her arms around his weak body.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you safe, Vasilisa. And you too, Rose." He said. Rose seemed too shocked to speak. Kirova let them be before harshly dragging Lissa back to the seat. I glared slightly at her.

As she lectured Lissa, I could feel and see the guilt rolling off of Liss and glared at the old hag even more. After Lissa's lecture she looked like she were going to lecture me as well, but once she saw my murderous glare, she looked away and shuffled slightly, uncomfortable.

Rose tuned back in once Kirova started on her.

"You, Miss Hathaway, broke the most sacred promise among our kind: the promise of a guardian to protect a Moroi. It is a great trust. A trust that you violated by selfishly taking the princess away from here. The Strigoi would love to finish off the Dragomir's; _you_ nearly enabled them to do so." Kirova stressed.

"I think Rose did a good job of keeping Lissa safe. She's still alive, isn't she? I've also seen how protective Rose is of Lissa, at first, Rose nearly slit my throat because I spoke to Lissa and I didn't want to fight back against her." I spoke up.

Kirova glared at me, ignoring my words, but Dimitri looked at Rose with an unfamiliar emotion in his eyes.

"Rose didn't kidnap me." Lissa spoke after me. Kirova looked at her, actually listening to what she had to say. "I wanted to go, don't blame her."

My phone vibrated from within my jeans pocket and nobody paid attention when I pulled it out.

 ** _Hey, Ria. I know you're here. I saw you walking with the two girls. Meet me at the chapel. -Christian._**

 ** _I have no idea where that is but I'll see you in five. -Astria._**

I walked out of the room, nobody stopping me. As I got outside, the air whipped around me, my hair unaffected. The doll girl were walking past, the guy from earlier walking with her. She noticed me and pulled the poor guy towards me.

"Hi. My name is Mia. I've never seen you hear before." Doll girl said. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey. And I would be surprised if you had ever seen me before, I'm not from round here." I replied.

She looked at me with a sour face, like she'd just sucked on a lemon.

"Look, just because you're new, doesn't mean you are anything around here. You're nothing. Don't even breathe in my direction. Especially when you're hanging round with the blood whore." Mia snapped.

I looked at her with a blank expression, before walking up to her, grabbing her by the throat and pinning her against the stone cold wall behind her. Her face went pale and her eyes held fear as my fingernails turned into claws, my teeth grew into fangs and midnight black wings unfurled from my back.

"Listen here, _Doll_. My friend is not a blood whore. I _am_ something. I am more than you'll ever be. You need to learn not to breath in _my_ direction. I _am not_ going to listen to some fake, plastic little doll tell me what to do. I am older than you. I am probably the oldest person in this school, and I _will not_ be disrespected." I snarled at her. My phone vibrated again and I let the girl go, my wings folding away, my claws shrinking but my fangs staying because of how angry I were.

Mia still hadn't recovered and had a hand held against her throat while the guy held her in his arms, terrified.

"Aaron," I spoke to him. He looked at me, scared. "I'm not going to hurt you, I just wanted to tell you to keep your bitch on a leash."

He nodded slowly and I started walking off before turning back round.

"Would you by any chance know where the chapel is? I'm meeting someone there." I asked. He nodded, motioning for me to follow him before walking shakily.

 ** _Where are you?! It's been longer than five minutes! - Christian._**

 ** _I'm on my way, I just... Ran into a few... Complications. -Astria._**

 ** _Just try not to kill anyone on your way. -Christian._**

 ** _I would never! - Astria._**

We came to a building and I thanked Aaron before he basically ran away. I walked in, walking up some steps that led up a tower. I walked into the room slowly, taking in every detail. The moon shone light through the stain glass window, giving a small glow. A small candle were burning in the corner next to a chair. It took a while, but I finally stopped looking at the beauty of the room and focused on the person sitting in the chair.

His hair were black and messy, his eyes reminded me of ice. When he noticed that I were finally paying attention to him, he stood up slowly.

"Astria?..." He asked, unsure. I rolled my eyes.

"Who else is it gonna be, Cree?" I replied sarcastically. He grinned, and held his arms open. I ran and jumped into them, wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Good to see you again, Fratello." I mumbled into his neck.

"It's good to see you again too, Ria." He whispered.

Tears escaped my eyes as our last encounter flashed through my mind.

~ _Flashback~_

 _Sand covered the ground. The sea splashed against it, creeping closer towards me. I laughed and ran away from the cold things that were trying to get my feet. My waist length curly fire red hair tickled my waist and people looked at me funny for my eye colour._ _I dropped my butt onto the floor, my shorts getting covered with sand as my vest top were soaked by the ocean. I were twelve, so I were filling out more, therefore catching the attention of some of the guys on the beach because of my hourglass figure and... Other parts. A guy with black hair and ice blue eyes laughed and dived next to me, rolling on his back smiling._ _I rolled my eyes._

 _"Cree?"_

 _"Yeah, Ria?"_

 _"Even if we get separated... You'll still keep in contact... Right?"_

 _"Ria, what type of question is that? Of course I will."_

 _I smiled lazily, feeling happy with his answer._ _Suddenly, shouts and screams could be heard. I snapped my head in the direction of the sound and Christian looked at me weirdly._

 _"What's wrong, Ria?"_

 _I got up on my feet and dragged him up with me, my eyes probably filled with a wildness and fear he wouldn't understand._

 _"Just run. Don't ask questions. Just run."_

 _We both ran away from the shouts and screams, fearing for each others lives._ _The shouting stopped and we tried to run faster but it were like someone had stolen our oxygen and we couldn't breathe. Christian dropped to his knees and I tried to keep him on his feet, but he kept dragging me down with him._

 _"Keep running, Cree! Please!" I screamed._ _He stumbled once more and we tipped over to one side too much. We both fell to the ground, gasping for air. My eye sight went fuzzy and I weakly grabbed for his hand._

 _"Well. We finally found you. Only took us ten years. I thought your mother or father would be here to protect you, where are they? Oh, that's right. We murdered them." An unfamiliar voice spoke._ _I felt myself being lifted up and carried away from Christian._

 _"Cree..."_

 _Then everything went dark, and when I woke up?..._

 _The torture began..._


End file.
